Edward Clegg
| residence = Washington, D.C., United States of America | education = | affiliation = United States Army | profession = United States Army Chief of Staff (formerly) Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff | rank = General | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Robert Forster | appearances = 2 films }} General Edward Clegg is a high-ranking U.S. Army General. He was U.S. Army Chief of Staff until he got promoted to Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff following the death of Admiral Joe Hoenig. Biography United States Army career Edward Clegg joined the U.S. Army long ago and rose the ranks of General. He eventually became the United States Army Chief of Staff. Olympus Has Fallen White House taken While the White House was under attack by Koreans for United Freedom, Clegg and his top advisers arrived in the Crisis Room at The Pentagon and tells everyone to get the Rapid Response Team from Andrews Base moving. He asked NSA Deputy Director Ray Monroe about the situation. After Monroe tells him that the front fence has been breached as well as the C-130 Hercules burning south of the White House and the gunfight is occurring at the North Lawn, Clegg is shocked by the recent developments. He asked Secret Service director Lynne Jacobs where President Benjamin Asher is and Jacobs confirms that he's in the PEOC bunker below the White House. After a few minutes, Clegg impatiently asked where were the response team. Monroe said that they are a few minutes out, but he and Jacobs say the PEOC has gone offline, fearing a hostage situation is at hand. After the White House was taken, a live video feed from the bunker and it was South Korean Prime Minister Lee Tae-Woo on screen. General Clegg tried to speak to Lee on the video conference, but was shot in the head by the mastermind, which shocked Clegg and everyone in the Pentagon. Then the terrorists bring the captive President Asher to the feed, who quickly warns The Pentagon not to negotiate before being pulled away from the camera. The mastermind, who disguised himself as the head of Lee's security detail and chief aide, appeared. He tells Clegg that he has their Commander-in-Chief and orders his troops to stand down. General Clegg asked the leader who is he. The terrorist only replies that he is the man in control of the White House and again orders him to stand his troops down. Clegg hesitated for a moment and orders his units to stand down and the mastermind shut off the video feed. The general tells everyone that they are at DEFCON 4. When Speaker of the House Allan Trumbull arrived and took over as acting President, Clegg tells that they secured a perimeter in the White House and cleared within 10 block radius. Around 9:55 PM, General Clegg hears that they have contact inside the White House from the President's satellite phone. After Trumbull asked if it was the President and the voice of the caller reveals it wasn't, Clegg silently wondered who it is. Then the caller was revealed to be Mike Banning, a Secret Service agent. When Banning asked if the President is in the bunker, Clegg puts the speaker on mute before Jacobs can answer, cautiously asking her if Banning can be trusted. Jacobs vouches Banning to him and the others, but Clegg hears from Monroe that Banning was removed from the Presidential Detail after the car accident that killed First Lady Margaret Asher. Jacobs say to Trumbull and everyone that Banning is ex-Special Forces with the 75th Ranger Regiment. As everyone in the Crisis Room realized that they have no other intelligence coming from inside the White House, Trumbull nodded to Clegg to put Banning back on. After the general turned off the mute button on the speaker, he listens to the call as Jacobs tells Banning that President Asher is held hostage in the bunker. Banning gives them the situation report. After the mastermind tells Trumbull and the others that he wanted them to recall the Seventh Fleet and remove their troops out of Korea, Clegg tells Trumbull if they withdraw their forces, South Korea could fall by North Korean forces within 72 hours. But Jacobs tells everyone that if they do nothing, the terrorists will kill President Asher, Vice President Charlie Rodriguez and every other official in the PEOC, as well as Connor if they had him. Trumbull takes charge and tells everyone to secure all nuclear sites and handle the crisis. Clegg and the others heard that a Cerberus code has been entered, which shocked him. Then Banning lets out a picture of a tattoo of a nape of a dead terrorist. Clegg asked anyone in the Pentagon recognized it. As everyone in the room didn't know what the tattoo is, Clegg tells Banning that they recognize it as Trumbull tells the CIA director to get it over to Langley. After The Speaker reveals to Banning about the terrorists' demands and that the Cerberus code has been entered, Clegg tells both Banning and Trumbull that Cerberus is classified. The general listens in as Trumbull says that Cerberus is a highly-classified, three-prong fail-safe device that self-detonates any U.S. nuclear ICBM missiles during an abort in flight. Three top U.S. officials has the partial output of the codes to activate Cerberus; President Asher, Secretary of Defense Ruth McMillan and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs Admiral Joe Hoenig, all of whom are inside the bunker with the terrorists. As Clegg was on a emergency phone, he hears that Banning has found Connor (under his Secret Service code-name Sparkplug) and is bringing him out of the White House. He listens in as Banning managed to get Connor out of the White House through the vertical shaft and the US troops get him out of the premises. Infiltration planning After Banning interrogates and kills the two terrorists, Clegg listens in as Banning informs the mastermind is named Kang Yeonsak, the head of the paramilitary organization; Koreans for United Freedom and that 40 commandos breached the White House fence and the number of terrorists are now down 28. The general listened as Monroe briefing the background of Kang, who is one of the most wanted terrorists in the world. Kang was brought across the DMZ as a child when his father was executed for crimes against North Korea, but his mother was killed by an American landmine while crossing the border. Kang and his terrorist group were responsible for the 2004 bombing of the British Embassy in Seoul and gave Pyongyang uranium enrichment technology from Pakistan. Kang was never before photograph and identified by any Western Intelligence agency. Clegg says with the force of terrorists that size, he has men who can swept them out in a relative short order. Banning tells the general that the terrorists are pretty tough, but Clegg says that he's got the toughest soldiers in the world. He states that all they need to know is how to get in the PEOC bunker. Jacobs tells him and Trumbull that when the blast doors to the bunker closes, they don't get in and it's nuclear hardened. She also tells them that there used to be some old tunnels, but were sealed up years ago. Banning tells Trumbull and the others not to launch anything until he does some reconnaissance. General Clegg was present when he learns the Secretary McMillan's Cerberus code was entered and was horrified since there is only the President's code left before Cerberus becomes activated. Around 1:35 AM, General Clegg looks at the radar and sees they are only four sentries on the roof of the White House. He is confident that, with the defense grid gone, they are vulnerable to the air incursion. Banning tells The Pentagon to wait until he checks out the roof first. But Clegg says they are not waiting and Trumbull concurs, saying that they have to secure Cerberus. Trumbull authorizes Clegg to send in The Navy SEAL team to the roof. As they waited for the incursion team to enter, Banning, who arrived in the roof access, tells The Pentagon to hold off the incursion. But General Clegg refuses to do so. Banning warns them to abort because Kang's men have got the Hydra 6, an advanced, automated anti-aircraft weapon made in America. Clegg tells Jacobs, Trumbull and the rest in The Pentagon what Hydra 6 is, but remains confident the SEAL team will take out the weaponry, despite Banning's protest to abort. But as the helicopters were preparing to drop the SEALs to the roof, the Hydra 6 annihilates the incursion team and destroyed five out of six helicopters before Trumbull aborts the mission. After the aborted mission and one helicopter crashed into the White House roof that caused massive damage, Clegg looks at the failed mission with some guilt. Then Kang appeared in the video feed, saying to Trumbull that was a poor mistake on their part and executed Vice President Rodriguez. Kang then says to everyone in The Pentagon that President Asher will be next if they didn't recall their forces out of Korea and demands to give them a helicopter in the North Lawn in a hour. Heat of moments After the execution of Vice President Rodriguez, Banning, who was injured in the fall from the roof to the Lincoln Bedroom, contacts The Pentagon. After Banning tells Trumbull that their team needed some serious help, General Clegg steps in and orders him to stand down, saying that they have to get him out before they lose another hostage. As the general reminds Banning that he is giving him a direct order, the agent tells Clegg that he doesn't work for him. Trumbull reminds Clegg that he is commander-in-chief and that if he wasn't absolutely needed, he would relieve him right on the spot. As General Clegg argued that Banning will cause damage to America, Trumbull told him that he will not hear another word out of him unless a question is asked. After seeing Trumbull's serious expression, Clegg reluctantly backed off. After Trumbull says that they have to recall the Seventh Fleet and pull their forces out of Korea and hands them the helicopter in the North Lawn, Banning told everyone in the Pentagon that they cannot give Kang what he wants. Banning convinced The Speaker to give him some time to draw out the terrorists and Trumbull told the agent that he has 30 minutes to try something out, much to Clegg's chagrin. General Clegg then heard that there's activity in front of the White House and the person leaving was Secretary McMillan. McMillan, beaten and injured, slowly walks out of the White House as Clegg watched. Before Kang can kill her in front of the media, Banning, who anticipated this act, kills four of Kang's men, which leads McMillan running away from the gunfight scene. Clegg sees that soldiers retrieved McMillan to safety. Then he hears from Banning that Kang got away and went back to the bunker. As time went by, Trumbull reluctantly grants request to pull their forces out of the Korean Peninsula and give them the helicopter on the North Lawn. Clegg unhappily says that they lost South Korea. Endgame As Cerberus reached a minute, Banning contacted the Pentagon that he has President Asher and asked how to shut of Cerberus. General Clegg told him to go to the control penal mark "Countermand" and flip a blue/white switch marked "Initiate Recall". Once the deactivation sequence was initiated, Clegg stood by as Monroe and Jacobs gave Banning the deactivation code. He and the Pentagon waited several tense moments as the deactivation sequence was being transmitted while the countdown was almost reaching towards zero. When Cerberus was deactivated, General Clegg, in relief, stood up from his chair and spoke to his military advisers on the update of the situation. Then he sees Banning getting the wounded President Asher out of the White House in the media. Days later after the terrorist attack in the capital, Clegg was seen days later in the White House press room with Jacobs, Banning and other Presidential aides, as well as Connor, watching President Asher as he delivered a inspirational speech to the nation. Before London Has Fallen After the White House siege, Clegg was promoted to Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, succeeding Admiral Hoenig after his death. London Has Fallen London attacks After the attacks in London occurred during the funeral of British Prime Minister James Wilson, Clegg was in the White House situation room. After Vice President Trumbull arrived, Clegg was on the phone as White House Chief of Staff D.C. Mason gave Trumbull the situation report. Clegg told Trumbull that the Sentinel Drone was on station and the visuals of London is coming up, which shows London devastated by the attack. When Trumbull asked of the nearest quick reaction force, General Clegg said it's in Sicily about two hours away. Trumbull ordered him to get them up and get a line to 10 Downing Street and Box Emergency Command at Scotland Yard. Clegg heard from Monroe that Marine One is airborne with Asher on-board. Then he and the others watched via satellite as Stinger missiles hit the other two helicopters and Marine One crashed into Hyde Park. Later, Clegg was present when a video message from the ringleader of the London attacks, arms dealer and terrorist mastermind Aamir Barkawi, appeared, letting out a message of revenge against the Western world over a drone strike that was used against him and his daughter was killed in that strike. Barkawi said that he is starting a war with them and that their time is over. As Trumbull tells everyone about Barkawi's history, Clegg gets a call and it is revealed to be Barkawi. Trumbull tells him to put Barkawi through and Clegg put him on the video feed. The general listens to the conversation between Trumbull and Barkawi. Trumbull told Barkawi that he armed those who lifted the finger against the United States and Barkawi says he just sold triggers just like them. Barkawi told Trumbull that he wants President Asher delivered to him and Trumbull refused to do so. Barkawi warns them that every death will be on their heads after this and shuts off the untraceable video chat. Trumbull remembers that Barkawi sold arms through dummy corporations and planning some thing like this took years has to make a mistake. He tells everyone in the situation room to find the mistake Barkawi could have made before he and his group find Asher. Searching for leads As Trumbull and the others realized that the British government and the police are compromised, Clegg says that all communications have been compromised and that anything not secured could get into the wrong hands. Then Monroe spotted an image from a drone with Banning and Asher. Monroe asked if Banning is left-handed and Trumbull replied that he is right-handed. When McMillan translates that left hand is nicknamed Southpaw, as it was Asher's Secret Service code-name, and Banning is letting out six fingers, Clegg assumed it is shorthand for MI-6. That lead them to realize that Banning is taking Asher to an MI-6 safe house and Trumbull ordered everyone to find any MI6 location in the area. Later, Clegg was present with Trumbull puts a video call to Box Emergency Command in Scotland Yard, speaking to Chief Inspector Kevin Hazard and MI5 Counter-Intelligence chief John Lancaster. They learn that Prime Minister Wilson was actually assassinated since there was a poison in his anesthesia and his doctor's body was found dumped an hour ago, leading Trumbull, Clegg and the others to realize that Wilson's funeral was a trap for all Western leaders and Hazard learned that they were all dead, except for Asher and newly appointed British Prime Minister Leighton Clarkson. Clegg also learned that the terrorists are impersonating British first respondents as they killed some of the legitimate ones. He listened as Trumbull and Hazard stated that they cannot have President Asher and the citizens of London to be in the middle of the urban battle and that they have to remove all of the legitimate personnel to allow the military to sweep in and clear London out of terrorists. Rescuing the President Clegg listened as Trumbull, McMillan and Monroe spoke to Hazard and MI-6 agent Jacqueline Marshall on the lead they found on Barkawi. They learned that Barkawi owned a construction site in London and NSA satellites is generating an unusual amount of power. They realized that location is their stronghold. Later, Barkawi's son and sub-commander Kamran, started the live feed of Asher's upcoming live execution, which horrified Clegg and everyone in the situation room. Then Banning prevented the execution in the last moment. Later, when Will Davies and the Special Air Service unit find both President Asher and Banning alive after an explosion in the stronghold, Clegg clapped his hands in celebration that the President is saved. Epilogue As Trumbull called Barkawi finding him using Kamran's phone recovered by Banning, General Clegg stood next to the Vice-President as he listen to Trumbull taunting Barkawi. Then he watched as the drone fired a missile and stuck Barkawi's compound in Yemen, killing Barkawi and his men inside the compound. After London Has Fallen It is likely that General Clegg continued to served President Asher until the end of the President's second term and has likely retired from active duty after Allan Trumbull has succeeded Asher as President. Behind the Scenes General Edward Clegg was portrayed by the late Robert Forster in Olympus Has Fallen and London Has Fallen. Appearance * Olympus Has Fallen * London Has Fallen Gallery 1363116234937_780_21xk8IlDKibf1_0_0.jpg|Clegg speaking to Kang Category:American military personnel Category:Americans Category:London Has Fallen characters Category:Males Category:Olympus Has Fallen characters Category:United States Army generals Category:United States Army officers Category:United States Army personnel Category:Characters